MARRIED
by KatBauer
Summary: Domestic!skyeward awkwardly trying to live the secret married life. [Part 2 of the Married in Vegas AU]


There's a soft knock on the door of Ward's bunk late that night.

He cracks one eye open and glances over at the clock.

_2:13 AM_

He rolls over, trying to ignore the sound, but when he hears it two, three more times, he lets out a soft groan and finally gets up.

He slides the door open and just when he's about to start whining about how he needs his daily eight hours of sleep and how dare someone interrupt him, the words die on his lips when he finds Skye standing there, in her purple pajamas.

"Skye?" he says, his expression softening instantly. "What's wrong?"

Skye shrugs and offers him a shy smile. "Nothing's wrong."

His brow furrows in concern and slight disbelief as he stares at her, waiting.

"What?" she says, and she's smirking now. "A girl can't sleep with her husband?"

There's a split second in which Ward's breath hitches and he feels his chest tighten, and if he didn't know better, he would swear that his heart has just skipped a beat.

Or five.

"Ward?" Skye pokes him on the stomach to get his attention, effectively snapping him out of his reverie. He takes her tiny hand in his and gently tugs on it, leading her inside his bunk and sliding the door shut behind them.

Skye wastes no time climbing into his bed and burying herself under the still warm blankets, and when he joins her, she curls up into his side, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

**xxx**

They decide to keep the team out of this, just for the time being. Or at the very least, until they are able to figure out what _this_ is and if it's going to work in the long run.

All they have to do (according to Skye) is keep their hands to themselves and act like they always do when they're around eachother. Piece of cake.

If only it were so easy.

**xxx**

Skye sits next to him at the table when they're having breakfast and smiles brightly at him. He nods in response and carries on with the conversation he's currently having with Fitz about football and dwarf bots (Ward regrets ever starting it).

Suddenly, Skye is stretching over the table, trying to reach for the plate of toast, and Ward, without missing a beat, hands it over to her.

"Thanks, hubb-" Skye catches herself barely in time when she notices Ward's panicked look, and quickly tries to cover up her slip. "_Howbout_ you? Do you want some toast, too?"

Ward shakes his head no, mutters a quiet "thanks" and turns his attention back to Fitz and his bots, trying to act as casual as possible. But he doesn't miss the way May is intently looking at him, one eyebrow slightly raised with an unnervingly unreadable expression.

**xxx**

That night, he's the one sneaking into Skye's bunk.

"What?" he asks, folding his arms over his chest when she grins smugly at him. "I'm not allowed to sleep with my wife?"

Skye chuckles and grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down and into bed with her.

**xxx**

"You do know that I can always delete everything, right?"

Skye doesn't look up from her tablet when she speaks, but she knows Ward's heard her. He's sitting across from her, trying his damnedest to keep his distance, just in case someone walks in on them.

"Why would I want you to do that?" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

"You don't regret it?"

"No," and there's absolutely no hesitation in his voice. "Do you?"

"No," Skye answers. "I'm good."

"You sure?"

Skye lets out a soft sigh and puts down her tablet. She moves from her spot on the couch and without a second thought, she sits on his lap.

So much for being careful.

"Skye, we shouldn't-" he tries to protest, he even tries to get her to move away, but the instant her lips brush against his, he's a goner. His hand tangles in her hair and now he's pulling her closer, kissing her deeply while one arm wraps securely around her waist to keep her from falling off his lap.

It's not until they hear FitzSimmons' voices fast approaching, that Skye jumps away from him and quickly sits back down on the couch. Her cheeks are flushed and her chest is heaving, eyes twinkling with that mischievous spark of hers, and Ward just can't take his eyes off of her.

He swears she is going to be his undoing.

When Jemma lightly presses her hand against Skye's forehead moments later, and asks if she's feeling alright because she looks like she might be running a fever, Ward can't help the proud smirk that tugs at the corners of his lips.

**xxx**

It's not until days later, when a mission goes horribly wrong, that all hell breaks loose.

Even in the spur of the moment, all Skye can see is the sniper semi hidden on the rooftop getting ready to open fire, while Ward is apparently too busy to notice. She doesn't stop to think, all she knows is that she _has_ to get him out of the way before it's too late.

So she launches at him, catching him off guard and effectively tackling him to the ground and seemingly out of harm's way. But just when she's about to sigh in relief, Ward suddenly rolls them over and shields her with his own body, at the same time she hears a shot being fired.

She feels, more than sees, Ward slumping against her.

And after that, well, she's just not sure about anything.

**xxx**

After what feels like years of agonizing wait, the surgeon finally approaches them and informs them that the surgery has been successful.

May takes a very exhausted FitzSimmons down to the cafeteria, while Coulson and Skye stay behind.

"Can we see him?" Coulson asks one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry, only immediate family are allowed in the room."

Skye doesn't hesitate. Once again, she doesn't think about any possible consequences. There's only one thing on her mind, and one thing only.

"I am family. I'm his wife."

The nurse gives her a rather suspicious look, and Skye then pulls out the silver chain that she keeps around her neck and hidden under her shirt, and shows her the wedding ring that hangs from it.

The woman then nods. "Right this way, Mrs. Ward."

Before following her, Skye turns to look at Coulson and whispers a soft "I'm sorry" to him. He doesn't say a single word to her, and the blank expression in his face is more than enough to make Skye's stomach lurch in a very unpleasant way.

**xxx**

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

Skye looks up from her phone when she hears Ward's voice, and narrows her eyes at him. She hasn't left his side since she was allowed to stay in the small hospital room with him, both for fear that something may happen to him while she's gone and because, well, she's honestly quite terrified of facing Coulson.

"_Me?_" she asks, incredulously. "I was trying to save your ass!"

"My ass didn't need any saving, Skye. This is my job, this is what I do. I'm the one who has to keep _you_ safe, not the other way around."

Skye's eyes suddenly fill with tears and she quickly looks away from him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Still, there's no hiding from him. He knows her far too well by now.

He catches her chin between his fingers and gently turns her face so he can look her straight in the eye.

"Skye, don't you understand? If anything ever happens to you, I-" he trails off, unable to finish the thought.

Skye then frees herself from his grasp and climbs into the small bed with him, curling herself against his side, like she always does. She presses her face against his neck and breathes him in, reveling in his familiar warmth.

"Dumbass," she murmurs, lips brushing lightly against his skin. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

When she hears him chuckle, she lifts her head and scowls at him.

"I'm serious, Ward."

He shakes his head and reaches up a hand to slowly run his fingers through her long, soft hair. "Roger that, Mrs. Ward."

Skye's frown instantly disappears as she finally allows herself to relax for the first time that day. She presses a tender kiss against Ward's jaw, and then, in a quiet voice, she says, "Is this a bad time to mention that Coulson knows we're married?"


End file.
